


Anche se siamo diversi voglio contemplare questa luna con te

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Magic-Users, Songfic, Viking Age, Warrior Women, more or less
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guerriera e uno stregone, il richiamo del mare, un inizio e una fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche se siamo diversi voglio contemplare questa luna con te

**Author's Note:**

> La canzoneusata è Carolus Rex dei Sabaton.
> 
>  
> 
> Piccola spiegazione sul ruolo di Finlandia nella storia:
> 
> I Finlandesi erano conosciuti dai popoli confinanti come un popolo di maghi e stregoni. Nelle saghe norrene, potevano essere d’aiuto a re ed eroi, ma più spesso si trovavano in conflitto con loro e scagliavano loro contro incantesimi e maledizioni. In effetti, persone con antenati finlandesi potevano anche essere definite “mezzi troll”. Gli incantesimi più spessi attribuiti ai Finlandesi avevano il potere di domare i venti o scatenare tempeste, e i Finlandesi vendevano ai marinai stranieri corde annodate in cui dicevano di aver racchiuso venti leggeri e più forti per risolvere ogni problema che si presentasse nella navigazione.
> 
> Per i Vichinghi, la magia era una cosa riservata quasi esclusivamente alle donne. Gli stregoni maschi venivano accusati di essere effeminati o omosessuali passivi , di vestirsi da donna, e perfino di potersi trasformare in donne e rimanere incinti. In realtà anche divinità come Loki e lo stesso Odino praticavano la magia e spesso assumevano comportamenti non proprio mascolini, ma nella Lokasenna, in barba alla coerenza, entrambi usano questi fatti per insultarsi a vicenda. 
> 
> Nella cultura finlandese, invece, la magia era spesso praticata dagli uomini. Nel Kalevala, il poema nazionale finlandese, tutti gli eroi sono maghi e il nemico principale è una strega. 
> 
> Sempre nel Kalevala, la magia viene attuata attraverso il potere del canto. Inoltre, la figura dello stregone si divide in due: il noita, un guaritore legato a un’antica cultura nomade che generalmente si fa aiutare nelle sue pratiche da esseri sovrannaturali, e il tietäjä, nato da una cultura sedentaria e con un maggior numero di funzioni all’interno della comunità.
> 
> Anche dopo la cristianizzazione della Finlandia ad opera della Svezia, i Finlandesi mantennero la loro fama di stregoni.

 

 

 

 

__ They thought I was too young to rule the land  
Just as they failed to understand how to rule   
My time has come 

__

__

__

 

C’era una volta - c’era stata quando gli altri non c’erano, e adesso c’era ancora, una volta dopo l’altra dopo l’altra.

Alcuni, che sapevano che lei c’era da prima ma per cui il _prima_ era un concetto ancora troppo piccolo e acerbo, dicevano fosse nata dalla terra battuta e spianata dai carri di Freyr, fertile e scura, benedetta dagli dei. Altri, vecchi saggi che ancora non si avvicinavano abbastanza alla verità, dicevano fosse nata col mondo, dal fuoco e dal ghiaccio, nel sangue e nella carne, quando gli uomini mortali avevano ancora corteccia ruvida per pelle e resina nelle vene.

Lei aveva capelli come oro pallido e occhi duri e brillanti come ghiaccio colpito dal sole, e parlava poco o non parlava per nulla e, in ogni caso, non diede mai risposta alla domanda della sua origine. Non lo disse agli uomini devoti che la vedevano eternamente giovane e fresca e la chiamavano Madre della loro terra - benché madre non fosse mai stata - e non lo disse al re che sentì le voci reverenti di quegli uomini arrivare fino a sud e così la volle al suo fianco in Uppsala tra le sale e i templi. 

Lei accettava le lodi e le preghiere con un sorriso che non era in realtà così freddo come poteva apparire, e forse era perfino divertito, perché non era la Madre della terra ma _la terra._ E anche quando ebbe il suo seggio alla corte del re, continuò a viaggiare nel resto del regno, perché la sua anima non era mai in un solo luogo. 

 

 

 

 

Lei \- che chiamava se stessa Svea Rike, poiché era Svealand e Norrland e Götaland e i cuori di tutti gli Svear che abitavano in quelle terre - non era una donna come le altre.

Era alta e forte, orgogliosa e ostinata e coraggiosa, e queste erano le qualità che la gente che aveva intorno apprezzava, talvolta perfino amava. Ma non aveva mai imparato l’arte del fuso e del telaio, non sapeva intrecciare rune tra i fili di lana di una camicia per proteggere né chiamare gli spiriti con una canzone per indovinare il futuro. E se perfino Hervor figlia di Angantyr si era infine stancata delle sue avventure di sangue e di mare, se anche Lagertha e Brynhildr si struggevano per amore di splendidi eroi, Svea indossava unicamente abiti maschili e non sembrava amare nessuno degli uomini del popolo.

Per la sua gente, Svea era una donna-non-donna, così come i sacerdoti di Freyr con le loro gonne e le campanelle erano uomini-non-uomini. Per i superstiziosi era una Valchiria, per i maligni che avevano abbastanza coraggio da parlare alle sue spalle una donna-troll, ma per tutti era _diversa,_ inumana - e almeno questa parte, dopotutto, era vera. 

Svea non si preoccupava delle opinioni del popolo, però, perché il suo sguardo gelido era lontano, rivolto alle onde salate, e le sue orecchie erano già piene del quieto respiro della marea.

 

 

 

 

\- Non ti seguiranno - le disse suo fratello un giorno, le mani grandi e forti che si muovevano agili sulla scacchiera del tafl. 

Suo fratello era Danmǫrk e veniva dal sud, da una terra piatta e piena di mare. Aveva il sorriso di un bambino e occhi grandi in cui troppo spesso lampeggiava una luce affamata, _avida._ Benché si fossero già trovati molte volte ad essere in conflitto e a nessuno dei due piacesse arrendersi all’altro, Svea gli voleva bene perché lui era brillante e ardente - _bruciante,_ pensava a volte - come il sole. 

- Non ti seguiranno oltre il mare - disse ancora, sicuro e sfacciato come sempre: - Non una donna -. Ovviamente, essendo suo fratello lui condivideva la sua stessa natura e non era _un uomo_ così come lei non era _una donna,_ ma provava comunque un piacere immenso nello sbeffeggiarla.

Svea era paziente, sapeva dominare l’irritazione e il fastidio e rendere il suo volto una maschera dura e vuota. Continuò a giocare in silenzio, concentrata, mentre Danmǫrk rideva, e alla fine vinse e suo fratello non rise più.

 

 

 

 

\- Va pure oltre il mare, se proprio vuoi - disse l’altro fratello di Svea, che veniva da una terra di alti monti e di fiordi ripidi ad ovest: - Ma non andare ad est.

Come la terra di Nόregr era più vicina a quella di Svea, così lui era più simile a lei di quanto lo fosse Danmǫrk. Entrambi avevano visi bianchi di neve, ed entrambi parlavano poco ma in modo schietto.

Svea sapeva che Nόregr conosceva molte canzoni note solo ai saggi, e che i suoi occhi acuti potevano vedere cose la cui vista era negata agli altri: spiriti e creature, abitanti del sottosuolo e del bosco e vӕttir della terra. Ma sapeva anche che c’era _qualcosa_ ad est, qualcosa che lei era destinata a trovare - e se anche fosse stata la magia terribile che Nόregr temeva, lei l’avrebbe trovata comunque. Se fosse stata necessario, avrebbe ucciso tutti i troll e gli jotnar che le fossero apparsi davanti, avrebbe spezzato i bastoni delle streghe e rotto gli incanti degli sciamani. Glielo disse, l’espressione algida sul suo volto immutata e gli occhi che brillavano.

\- Sei una stupida, dolce sorella - rispose Nόregr, ma Svea poté quasi giurare di aver visto l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra pallide.

 

 

 

 

__With the Lord my protector  
Make them bow to my will  
To the sky!   
 _See Carolus rise_

 

 

 

 

E così promise ricchezza alla sua gente, oro rosso e stagno e pelli, commercio e saccheggio, e trovò uomini che furono disposti ad ascoltarla. Infiammò i loro spiriti con parole di luce fulgida e di ferro tagliente, risvegliò nei loro cuori il desiderio d’avventura e fece sì che sentissero ancora una volta il richiamo del mare, e finalmente trovò uomini pronti a seguirla.

E così partì, e anche quando il vento si alzò e le onde si ingrossarono, quando il cielo fu scosso dal tuono e squarciato dal lampo e certi uomini nel suo equipaggio parlarono di malefici e di rune di morte, Svea non ebbe paura. La sua volontà ostinata sfidò quella delle crudeli figlie di Aegir, e il suo sguardo di ghiaccio continuò a cercare la meta oltre la tempesta - e, infine, la trovò.

 

 

Approdarono in una terra senza re, libera e selvaggia, una landa di piccoli villaggi sparsi, di boschi fitti e scuri, di paludi e di laghi profondi. A Svea piacque, e in un certo modo le ricordò la sua casa, poiché le diede la stessa sensazione di quiete e di ospitalità _._ Ma quella terra apparteneva già a qualcun altro, lo sentiva nell’aria fresca e frizzante, nel suolo ricco e fertile sotto i suoi piedi, nel sussurro delle vecchie foreste.

Svea e il suo equipaggio incontrarono presto gli uomini dell’est, e si sforzarono per riuscire a comunicare con loro in qualche modo. Erano gente semplice e silenziosa, non dissimile dagli Svear nell’aspetto, ma i loro abiti erano tagliati secondo una foggia straniera e la loro lingua era completamente diversa da quella di Svea e di entrambi i suoi fratelli: lettere allungate e parole complesse che riempivano la bocca e scorrevano lente e dolci come fiumi antichi, consonanti dure e frequenti a dare ritmo a frasi piatte che erano quasi cantilene magiche, un’alternanza di suoni delicati e ruvidi come per emulare il linguaggio dei ruscelli e del vento tra i rami.

Nonostante le sue sensazioni all’arrivo in quel luogo, tra quegli uomini d’oriente sembrava non esserci nessuno simile a Svea. Non riusciva a vedere niente che li accomunasse nei loro occhi troppo giovani, non riusciva a percepire nulla che potesse ricondurre a se stessa nei loro fragili corpi di mortali.

Ma qualcuno c’era. Ci _doveva_ essere, pensò Svea, e allora lasciò per un po’ il comando della spedizione a uomini di cui si fidava e si mise a cercarlo.

 

 

 

 

La prima volta, fu solo un fruscio tra le foglie, e Svea riuscì appena ad accorgersene e subito dopo era già sparito, così che per un attimo quasi si convinse che fosse stato solo uno scherzo della sua immaginazione - e c’era qualcosa in lei, in effetti, che mormorava _lascia perdere_ e _non c’è nulla,_ ma Svea sapeva e quindi ignorò quella voce che non era _esattamente_ quella dei suoi pensieri. Poi ci fu solo il silenzio, mentre lei cercava tra i cespugli pieni di bacche, il cuore che le batteva rapido nel petto e le mani che si muovevano determinate e minuziose.

 

 

 

 

E mentre Svea cercava tra i cespugli nel folto del bosco, nei suoi uomini si risvegliava il ricordo di quelle promesse che avevano infiammato i loro cuori e che li avevano spinti a partire. Allora, gli Svear impararono a trattare con il popolo d’oriente, per saziare la fame di ricchezze che li aveva guidati oltre il mare cupo e profondo fino a giungere in quella terra. 

 

 

 

 

La seconda volta fu un’ombra agile tra gli alberi, e lei subito corse per inseguirla. Era veloce e resistente, eppure corse e corse senza mai raggiungere la meta. Corse finché i muscoli delle gambe bruciarono e il solo respirare le fece dolere il petto, corse finché riuscì quasi ad afferrare l’ombra del bosco e si ritrovò con un lembo della sua veste strappata nella mano. E poi inciampò - anche in seguito non riuscì mai a capire _cosa_ l’avesse fatta inciampare - e cadde. Rimase per un po’ distesa per terra, ansando nella polvere, e poi fu come se un velo fosse strappato da sopra i suoi occhi: si accorse di aver girato in tondo e di essere tornata al punto di partenza, e vide che la stoffa stretta nel suo pugno era svanita.

 

 

 

 

E mentre Svea cercava tra gli alberi della foresta, i suoi uomini videro che talvolta le trattative erano troppo difficili, per via delle differenze nella lingua o per colpa della diffidenza dei locali verso gli stranieri venuti dal mare. E allora gli Svear si stancarono dei loro goffi tentativi di usare le parole, e risposero con il ferro - prendendo, rubando, e bruciando.

 

 

 

 

La terza volta, le parve per un attimo solo di scorgere un viso pallido e lontano, come qualcosa che avrebbe potuto vedere in un sogno, e il riflesso del sole tra capelli come fili d’argento. Ma, questa volta, non cercò e non inseguì. Rimase ferma, dritta e salda come una quercia antica.

\- Fatti vedere - comandò, e solo dopo averlo detto si ricordò del modo in cui perfino la sua gente si faceva impaurita e tremante ogni volta che la sua espressione si rabbuiava e il suo tono si faceva severo. - Non voglio farti alcun male \- provò ancora, e questa volta cercò d’essere gentile. 

Le sue parole erano sincere, ma nessuno le rispose comunque.

 

 

 

 

Quando Svea smetteva \- solo per un po’, mai troppo a lungo - di cercare, e quando i suoi uomini si ritenevano soddisfatti di quanto erano già riusciti a prendere, allora tornavano alla nave. Continuavano ad avanzare lungo coste basse e frastagliate, e poi si addentravano di nuovo nei luoghi inesplorati di quella terra, e trovavano nuovi villaggi e nuove genti. Svea taceva e osservava quei territori, e nella sua mente cominciavano a formarsi sogni di altre navi e altri uomini, e idee di basi dove per loro fosse sicuro attraccare, e progetti di fortezze di pietra. 

 

 

 

 

__All this might shall be mine, there's no stopping me  
All over Europe, my rule shall be questioned by none  
All I see, give to me - that is my decree  
My will be done! 

 

 

 

 

Lo trovò su nel nord, là dove il sole scintillava sulle distese sconfinate di neve e i monti si facevano più frequenti e i villaggi ancora più radi, mentre le genti del popolo dell’est diventavano più inclini a non rimanere sempre nello stesso luogo e la loro lingua ancora più bizzarra.

Accadde nel cuore di una notte illuminata dai fuochi di un cielo come un panno nero e blu, una di quelle notti in cui alcuni benedicevano i doni degli dei agli uomini e altri si chiudevano in casa, serrando le porte per tener fuori gli spiriti.

Svea non credeva a quelle storie, ma sapeva bene che sarebbe stato comunque più sicuro rimanere al campo, con i suoi uomini tutto attorno a lei. Eppure, sapeva anche che quella notte non avrebbe potuto semplicemente sdraiarsi e dormire come gli altri, sapeva che _qualcosa_ sarebbe successo: era lo stesso istinto che le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio mentre scrutava il mare dalle spiagge della sua terra, e ora le diceva con voce suadente di avanzare nella neve e nel buio.

Svea ancora una volta guardò in alto, dove le luci del nord splendevano avvolgendosi in vortici di smeraldo e di porpora, e poi iniziò a camminare, sempre dritta davanti a sé.

 

 

 

 

Furono quelle sensazioni a spingerla ad inoltrarsi nel bosco, ma in realtà fu tutto il resto a condurla nella giusta direzione, guidandola come una mano gentile sulla spalla mentre cercava di non inciampare su sassi e radici. Fu una melodia dolce e triste a un tempo, simile a quella di un liuto, e una voce talmente limpida e chiara che lei quasi credette di poter distinguere le sue parole anche nella distanza, e poi l’inconfondibile sensazione che un essere della sua stessa natura si facesse sempre più vicino.

Si incontrarono infine in un punto in cui gli alberi erano meno fitti, e Svea seppe immediatamente che era quella, dopo tanto tempo, la fine della sua lunga ricerca. Lui era seduto in cima ad una grossa roccia, e portava una veste bianca e rossa e gettato sulle spalle quello che a Svea parve un mantello di pelliccia d’orso. Sulle sue ginocchia era appoggiato una specie di triangolo di legno chiaro, lungo e snello, e lui ne pizzicava le corde con dita lunghe e svelte. Cantava piano, con le luci del nord che gli rischiaravano il viso e le palpebre abbassate e giocavano a intrecciare mille sfumature lucenti tra i suoi capelli d’argento.

Svea rimase in silenzio, e guardò e ascoltò, e per un po’ si perse in quella visione e in quel canto. Aveva sentito dire degli stregoni che non erano veri uomini, che nella loro mollezza e codardia parevano più simili alle donne. E in effetti l’uomo seduto sulla roccia aveva un viso bello e delicato, e le parole straniere e incomprensibili che sgorgavano dalle sue labbra risuonavano struggenti, piene di dolcezza - ma c’era anche una forza quieta e solenne, una sorta di energia trattenuta, in quelle parole e in quel viso, e da quanto Svea poteva vedere il suo fisico era magro e simile a quello di un ragazzo ma di certo non femmineo o emaciato.

Il canto terminò e l’uomo posò sulla roccia il suo strumento, maneggiandolo con reverenza. Poi balzò giù, le scarpe di pelle che fecero scricchiolare la neve dove atterrò, e mosse qualche passo per venirle incontro - ma non le venne _vicino,_ notò Svea, che nemmeno stendendo il braccio sarebbe riuscita a sfiorarlo. Fu tentata di colmare la distanza che ancora li divideva, ma ebbe paura di spaventarlo.

\- Qual è il tuo nome? \- chiese invece, in quel linguaggio che tutti quelli come lei conoscevano, e cercando di impedire alla sua voce di tremare per l’emozione per sbaglio la fece diventare brusca e secca. Se ne pentì subito, quando vide gli occhi dell’uomo - _color del crepuscolo,_ pensò che fossero, e nemmeno il suo orgoglio le impedì di concedersi quello sdolcinato paragone da mansöngr - allargarsi dallo stupore per un momento e poi diventare più cauti, quasi guardinghi. 

\- Il mio nome è Suomi, figlio della terra e della palude - rispose l’uomo nella sua stessa lingua, abbozzando un sorriso cortese, perfino gentile, ma non caldo: - Ma tu un giorno mi darai un nuovo nome, _Ruotsi._

Svea lo fissò, confusa. - Sono contenta di averti trovato, Suomi. Ma quello non è il mio nome. Io sono Svea Rike, il regno dei congiunti degli Svear - disse, alzando appena un sopracciglio.

Ora c’era un barlume di divertimento nel sorriso di Suomi, e Svea lo attribuì al fatto che per molti era difficile immaginarla provare felicità o gioia, o in certi casi anche ogni altro genere di emozione. Ma lei era _davvero_ contenta - il suo cuore batteva forte e, se fosse stata tipo da sorrisi, le sue labbra si sarebbe potuto piegare all’insù per il resto della sua vita immortale. 

\- Per me sarai Ruotsi terra dei rematori, Ruotsi venuta dal mare - ribatté Suomi, riscuotendola da quei pensieri, e all’improvviso smise di sorridere: - E vorrei che tornassi di nuovo là, oltre il mare.

Se Svea fosse stata il tipo di donna che arrossiva, le sue guance si sarebbero tinte di porpora per la sorpresa e l’indignazione - lei lo aveva cercato così a lungo, e lui la stava _cacciando?_ Ma poi ci pensò sopra e le tornarono alla mente i loro quasi-incontri nei pressi dei villaggi del sud, e allora la vergogna e la colpa la colpirono dritto allo stomaco e le tolsero il respiro. - Non devi avere paura di me. Non voglio farti alcun male - gli disse, come gli aveva già detto una volta.

Suomi scosse la testa: - L’hai già fatto -. Non c’era rabbia né dolore nella sua voce melodiosa, solo consapevolezza e forse rassegnazione. Appena Svea aprì la bocca per protestare - perché _no,_ questo non era vero - lui aggiunse: - La tua _gente_ lo ha fatto alla mia.

Allora Svea rimase in silenzio, senza sapere precisamente cosa rispondere. _Quello_ era ciò che avevano fatto solo i suoi uomini, e ciò che di certo avrebbero fatto anche quelli di Danmǫrk e di Nόregr se ne avessero avuto la possibilità. Lei non avrebbe potuto fermarli, perché prendere il bottino che aveva promesso prima di partire era un loro diritto, ma nemmeno li aveva appoggiati. - _Io_ non ho mai fatto nulla contro di _te_ , né mai lo farò - cercò di spiegare, ma anche se la sua voce era ferma qualcosa da qualche parte dentro di lei cominciava a tremare.

E, a quel punto, Suomi rise. Sarebbe potuta sembrare una risata causata da puro e semplice divertimento, ma Svea - Svea che era abituata a scorgere le ombre nei sorrisi larghi di Danmǫrk, a discernere i piccoli lampi d’emozione che animavano i lineamenti di Nόregr - colse subito la nota amara che la incrinava.

\- Davvero non vuoi credermi? - domandò lei, ma non suonò esattamente come una domanda.

\- _Vorrei_ crederti - rispose lui. Aveva di nuovo quel sorriso gentile, e i suoi occhi erano lontani. - Ma io l’ho _visto_ \- aggiunse dopo un momento, tornando a guardarla, come per un pensiero improvviso: - L’ho visto nel modo in cui l’anello tremava sul tamburo, l’ho visto nell’acqua e nella terra e in ciò che i loro spiriti mi hanno mostrato.

Svea gli si avvicinò, allora, con poche falcate rapide. Provò ad alzare una mano per sfiorargli il viso, cercando di rassicurarlo, ma Suomi si ritrasse dal suo tocco. - _Cosa_ hai visto? Dimmelo! - gli ordinò guardandolo negli occhi, il respiro che si faceva appena più rapido.

Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, ma l’incertezza lampeggiò per un attimo nei suoi occhi così blu da essere quasi viola. - Ho visto catene, e non solo le mie. Ho visto guerre. Ho visto un impero - mormorò, come se le stesse confidando un grande segreto.

Svea aprì e richiuse la bocca, e arretrò di un passo. - Un impero? - chiese, e poi si accorse che le mancavano le parole per chiedere tutto il resto, _come_ e _quando_ e _e sarà tutto mio?_

Suomi annuì: - E catene -. Si voltò e le diede le spalle, e indicò con un dito la roccia dove era stato seduto. - Lo vedi, quel kantele? Sarai tu a spezzarlo. E io dimenticherò le vecchie canzoni.

Doveva riferirsi a quello strano strumento, pensò Svea. Ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto volerlo rompere? Perché avrebbe dovuto impedire a Suomi di suonare della musica tanto bella, tanto delicata?

\- Ѐ per questo che mi odi, quindi? - gli chiese, e sentì una morsa gelida stringersi attorno al suo cuore.

\- Oh, Ruotsi - rispose Suomi, senza nemmeno voltarsi di nuovo per guardarla in viso. La sua voce era triste e stanca, e l’uomo stavolta non tentò di mascherare il suo dolore con toni calmi e sorrisi sereni. - Io non potrò mai odiarti.

Non era particolarmente incoraggiante ma, nonostante tutto, la morsa attorno al cuore di Svea si allentò appena, e una flebile speranza si annidò nel suo petto, come un minuscolo seme gettato in un terreno fertile.

 

 

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Svea pensò molto a quell’incontro, ripercorrendo nella sua mente ogni suo piccolo dettaglio, finché il freddo pungente e l’ombra degli alberi e perfino il bagliore della norðrljós alta nel cielo si fecero nebulosi e indistinti, come il ricordo sbiadito di un vecchio sogno. Solo Suomi rimase nitido e vivo nei suoi pensieri: la sua profezia, la sua diffidenza, e quel volto fresco e bello.

Svea tornò nel bosco, quella notte, ma lui non c’era più. Si sedette sulla roccia e aspettò sotto la luce chiara delle stelle.

- Continuerò a tornare \- disse, la voce salda e lo sguardo determinato: - Finché non ti troverò ancora. E tu mi spiegherai cosa intendevi. Fino a quel momento, non me ne andrò.

Tre notti di veglia e di silenzio dopo, lui era lì di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

Continuarono a vedersi, notte dopo notte.

Lui cantava, lei ascoltava. E dopo parlavano - dei torti passati, della situazione presente, del futuro che ancora li attendeva - ma Svea presto si rese conto che, per quanto chiedesse, non avrebbe saputo nulla di più sul suo impero o sulla sorte delle loro genti, non da Suomi. 

Allora, Svea smise di chiedere, e si limitò ad ascoltare. E, in silenzio, cominciò ad osservare Suomi, con le sue mani agili e belle e i suoi lineamenti aggraziati.

 

 

 

 

Continuarono a vedersi, notte dopo notte.

Era un’altra notte di fuochi nel cielo, quando ricominciarono nuovamente a parlare.

\- Sono le Valchirie - disse Svea: - Con le loro corazze scintillanti e le lance d’oro. Forse sono in cerca dei valorosi caduti nel mondo, o forse seguono Odino nella sua caccia.

Quella fu la prima volta che vide Suomi sorridere _davvero,_ ed era un sorriso candido e genuino che le fece sobbalzare il cuore nel petto. \- Potresti essere una di loro, sei forte e intrepida abbastanza - rise, e poi le raccontò a sua volta delle revontulet, dei fuochi delle volpi del cielo, perché secondo lui una buona storia meritava di essere ricompensata con un’altra. 

Quella fu la prima volta che Svea si accorse che, ogni tanto, anche Suomi la guardava, quando pensava che lei fosse distratta.

Forse era ancora troppo presto - le parole amare di Suomi erano ancora ferme e pesanti da qualche parte dentro di lei, indimenticate - ma quella notte la speranza sbocciò nel cuore di Svea.

 

 

 

 

\- I miei uomini vogliono tornare a casa - disse Svea una notte: - Ormai conoscono questa terra e ciò che può offrire loro, e hanno nostalgia della loro patria. Sono stanchi.

\- Allora non trattenerli qui. Lascia che tornino alle loro case e alle loro famiglie \- replicò Suomi. La luce della luna dipingeva giochi d’ombre sul suo viso.

\- Se me ne andrò con loro - proclamò Svea, il cuore appesantito da un dolore che non poteva permettersi di provare e il tono solenne di chi si appresta a fare un voto agli dei: - Allora, non ritornerò più nella tua terra.

Ma Suomi semplicemente sorrise. - No, non è vero, e lo sai anche tu - disse, quasi senza amarezza: - Verranno altre navi e altri uomini della tua terra, e costruiranno fortezze di pietra. E un giorno, quando mi avrai dimenticato e sarai finalmente pronta a fare ciò che ho visto, tornerai anche tu.

Svea percorse quei pochi passi che ancora lì separavano e, prima che Suomi potesse allontanarsi da lei o dire alcunché, afferrò la sua mano - era calda, e lei sentì i piccoli calli sulle sue dita lunghe. Guardò dritto in quegli occhi di crepuscolo e disse, tentando per una volta d’essere dolce, magari perfino tenera: - Sappi che non ti dimenticherò _mai._

Poi sporse il suo viso verso quello dell’altro, lentamente, e lo baciò. Fu un gesto cauto ma non esitante, le sue labbra che premevano delicate contro quelle di Suomi, la punta della sua lingua che saggiava la loro morbidezza e il loro sapore.

E poi le labbra di Suomi si schiusero, e Svea pensò che forse era così che si sentiva chi poteva inebriarsi della birra di Aegir.

 

 

 

 

Quella notte, Svea percorse le linee del suo corpo con la punta delle dita, con le labbra e con lingua - forse per ricordarle per sempre, o forse per renderlo suo. Marchiò il suo collo bianco coi suoi baci e con i denti, e Suomi in risposta segnò la sua schiena muscolosa con le unghie. 

Suomi le baciò i lobi delle orecchie, mentre lei stringeva di più le gambe attorno alla sua vita e si muoveva più veloce sul suo corpo, e le sussurrò cose nella sua lingua che avrebbero potuto essere frasi tenere da amante come formule segrete.

Dopo, mentre giacevano avvolti nel mantello di pelliccia di Suomi e scrutavano insieme il cielo, Svea gli posò una mano sul petto. Aprì le dita più che poteva, e sentì il calore della sua pelle e il ritmo del suo respiro. Poi gli chiese, senza rabbia e senza tristezza: - Preferiresti davvero che io me ne vada per sempre?

Suomi rimase in silenzio per un po’. - Sarebbe meglio - disse alla fine, e coprì la sua mano con la sua: - Ma ti ho vista. Ti ho osservata da quando sei arrivata nella mia terra, e ti ho aspettata, e ... no, non lo preferirei.

Svea sorrise, benché sapesse che quelle parole non avrebbero cambiato nulla. Riportò il suo sguardo alla luna, che risplendeva nel cielo nero come una grossa moneta d’argento.

\- Anche se siamo diversi ... - cominciò: - Anche se tu sei convinto che finirò per farti del male, e io sono convinta di essere abbastanza forte da cambiare il destino, voglio contemplare questa luna con te. Solo per stanotte.

Suomi, che aveva capito ciò che lei non aveva detto, si strinse di più a lei e le rimase accanto fino a quando l’alba tinse il cielo di rosa e di blu. 

 

 

 

 

Quel giorno stesso, Svea e i suoi uomini ripartirono. Loro erano allegri, soddisfatti del bottino che avrebbero riportato in patria, lei era l’unica che non sorrideva - nessuno però pensò che fosse strano, perché dopotutto Svea sorrideva molto raramente.

Il sole splendeva, quel giorno, e venti buoni li sostennero durante tutto il viaggio.

\- Grazie - sussurrò Svea fissando il mare salato, mentre la costa si faceva sempre più piccola e scura all’orizzonte. Accettò quel piccolo dono d’addio, e cercò di non pensare al giorno in cui sarebbe - finalmente - tornata.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa quel giorno, decise che avrebbe di nuovo guardato la luna con lui.

 

 

 

 

_ To the sky!   
See Carolus rise _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo glossario dei riferimenti presenti nella storia.
> 
>  
> 
> I carri di Freyr: Freyr era un dio appartenente ai Vanir, associato con la fertilità. In Svezia, un’immagine di Freyr veniva trasportata su un carro in una processione sacra.
> 
> Fuoco e ghiaccio, sangue e carne: nella mitologia norrena, le condizioni per l’esistenza della vita derivano dallo scontro tra il calore di Muspelheim e il gelo di Nifelheim. Il mondo degli uomini, Midgard, venne invece creato da Odino utilizzando il cadavere di Ymir. 
> 
> Corteccia e resina: sempre secondo il mito, i primi uomini vennero creati da un frassino e un olmo.
> 
> Madre della terra: la personificazione originale della Svezia è Madre Svezia.
> 
> Uppsala: capitale dei re svedesi, nota per il suo tempio.
> 
> Svea Rike: Svezia, letteralmente Regno degli Svedesi. Da Svear, che dovrebbe significare qualcosa come “membri della tribù, congiunti”.
> 
> Svealand, Norrland, Götaland: regioni storiche della Svezia.
> 
> Hervor: una dei protagonisti della Saga di Hervor e Heidrek. Crossdresser, guerriera, pirata, negromante ... e alla fine, donnina perbene e beneducata, brava tessitrice e sposa di un principe.
> 
> Lagertha, Brynhildr: Lagertha è la prima moglie di Ragnar Lodbrock, e lo aiutò in battaglia anche quando lui sposò un’altra donna. Brynhildr è l’amante di Sigfrido, che però sposa un’altra donna: lo fa uccidere e poi si suicida.
> 
> I sacerdoti di Freyr: in Svezia era presente un culto di sacerdoti di Freyr, che secondo alcune interpretazioni si dedicavano all’omosessualità maschile. 
> 
> Tafl: gioco simile agli scacchi. 
> 
> Danmǫrk, Nόregr: Danimarca, Norvegia.
> 
> Vӕttir: spiriti, esseri sovrannaturali. 
> 
> Jotnar: i traduttori si ostinano a chiamarli “giganti”. In realtà, dimensioni e aspetto variano molto da mito a mito.
> 
> Dolce sorella: i Norvegesi chiamano la Svezia “dolce fratello”, ma in molti casi ha una connotazione ironica. 
> 
> Le figlie di Aegir: le onde, figlie di Aegir (divinità marina, produttore di ottima birra) e Rán (dea che raccoglie i morti in mare).
> 
> Mansöngr: canzone erotica, spesso illegale, si pensava che potesse essere usata come un incantesimo di seduzione. 
> 
> Norðrljós: “luce del nord”. Non ci sono fonti sulle credenze dei popoli scandinavi riguardo a questi fenomeni, ma in Groenlandia si pensava che a avessero a che fare con gli spiriti dei defunti, e su internet sono abbastanza diffuse teorie (non troppo attendibili) secondo cui gli Svedesi pensavano che le aurore rendessero la terra fertile e altre per cui erano causate dalla luce riflessa sulle armature delle Valchirie.
> 
> Veste bianca e rossa: l’eroe principale del Kalevala Väinämöinen in genere viene rappresentato [così.](http://karelian.ru/uploads/posts/2012-06/1340989191_612-picture_big.jpg)
> 
> Mantello di pelliccia d’orso: nel paganesimo finlandese, l’orso era uno degli animali più sacri.
> 
> Suomi: “Finlandia” in finlandese. Secondo alcune etimologie, dovrebbe voler dire “terra” o “terra delle paludi”.
> 
> Ruotsi: “Svezia” in finlandese. Secondo alcune etimologie, dovrebbe voler dire “terra del remare/dei rematori”. 
> 
> Tamburo: strumento utilizzato dagli sciamani finlandesi. A volte era utilizzato per favorire uno stato di trance in cui erano possibili i viaggi spirituali, a volte veniva usato insieme ad un anello per effettuare profezie.
> 
> Kantele: strumento tradizionale finlandese, secondo la leggenda venne inventato da Väinämöinen.


End file.
